1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device such as an organic EL (electroluminescence) device.
2. Related Art
Light-emitting apparatuses where a driving transistor controls an amount of a driving current supplied to a light-emitting device suffer from errors (differences from a target value or non-uniformity between devices) in the electric characteristics of the driving transistor or the light-emitting device. Patent Document JP-A-2007-310311 discloses a technique for compensating for errors in the threshold voltage and mobility (furthermore, errors in the amount of driving current) of a driving transistor by setting a voltage across a storage capacitance interposed between a gate and a source of the driving transistor as the threshold voltage of the driving transistor and changing the voltage across the storage capacitance to a voltage corresponding to a gradation value. However, in Patent Document JP-A-2007-310311, the errors in the driving current may be effectively compensated only in the cases where a gradation value is specifically designated. Therefore, errors in the driving current in some gradation values may not be removed.